


小别

by HakubaKaito



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakubaKaito/pseuds/HakubaKaito
Summary: 一个自行车





	小别

　　  
　　“该说好久不见吗？”黑羽叉起一个瑞典肉丸，滚上一半果酱送进嘴里，还算很有食欲。  
　　  
　　白马坐在另一边，意思意思的吃了一个摆盘的花椰菜就放下了餐具，只看着黑羽吃。  
　　  
　　“我觉得我可以解释一下。”  
　　  
　　他应该还有救的吧，黑羽默默加快了吃饭的速度。  
　　  
　　关上门后，殷红的花束就这么被抛到床上，白马不待他开口，狠狠咬住了他的唇，一手按住他的腰将他按在桌面上，另一只手紧环着他的腰际，一吻凶狠不停。白马口中的酒味还剩下几分，淡得很，深吸几口又有些醉意。  
　　  
　　黑羽双手扣住白马的手腕，直接扣上一个手铐，“停一下，你不能不给我做辩护的时间直接宣判！”  
　　  
　　“我这是在给你庭外和解的机会，黑羽君，”白马低头看了一眼手上的镣铐，“你好像不是很珍惜。”  
　　  
　　黑羽感觉情况不太对，手按上桌面想翻到桌子的另一边，白马已经先一步把那双手铐扣到他的手腕上，“以其人之道还治其人之身，不得不说，我还挺喜欢你这些小把戏的。”  
　　  
　　“那你猜到我在身上摸到钥匙了吗？”黑羽表面镇定自若，内心慌的一批。  
　　  
　　“嗯哼？”白马把他带进怀里，一把抱起扔到床边，“那你大概还有二十分钟，记得抓紧时间。”  
　　  
　　黑羽摸索着锁孔，白马烫热的吻已经狠狠的覆盖在唇上，舌头撬开牙齿滑进嘴里，伴着粗重激烈的呼吸声狠狠的纠缠吮吸，舌尖都咬的发麻发痛要他说不出话。  
　　  
　　这吻既凶且狠，像是要要了他的命。黑羽被吻的有些喘不过气，赖以为生的空气被逐渐的抽离，大滴的泪水不受控制的从眼角滑落沾湿的鬓发，呼吸都逐渐的紊乱。  
　　  
　　白马最后在他唇上咬了一口，两人唇间一片血腥，不舍的松了口，仍将他紧紧的禁锢在怀中，头埋在他的颈窝处，声音有些哑，“这样是不是就比较如你意的有趣一些？”  
　　  
“……我觉得我们可以稍微，温和一点？”黑羽刚刚摸了一圈发现这上面根本就没有开锁的地方，真是见了鬼了。  
　　  
　　“当然。”白马边深深浅浅的吻着，一边慢条斯理的替黑羽脱了那些碍事的衣服，然后一手游走在脊背间，一手插进他的发帮他抬头，让这个吻更近一些，更深一些。  
　　  
　　黑羽的锁骨很漂亮，白马在那小小的凹窝上方留下一个吻，手解开了他的腰带，贴着胯骨向下深入，“你还有十五分钟。”他的手背蹭了蹭黑羽细嫩的腿根。  
　　  
　　黑羽难耐的仰头，露出有些脆弱的颈线，白马细密绵长的吻一路从额头到眼睛到嘴唇，在脖颈反复流连，一路上留下深深浅浅的痕迹。  
　　  
　　白马微闭住眼，手下滑，手背贴着黑羽半硬的性器，他的手指贴着柔软的会阴，“快斗，你到底瞒了我多少事？”  
　　  
　　“今天，两年前，四年前，七年前，”他睁开眼，挤了点润滑，进入一根手指。一开始总要先缓慢进行，长时间没有被扩张过的地方对于接纳增加的手指还是有点困难，白马的手指轻柔的探入勾弄，黑羽轻喘一声，又仰着头咬着嘴唇，细细的哽声从齿间溢出来，“又骗了我多久呢？”  
　　  
　　“The secret ……is secret.”黑羽喑哑地促喘，声音又湿又软，他岔着腿，后穴被含着的手指戳弄的又痒又黏，轻微的水声让他的脸颊和耳垂都烧得通红。  
　　  
　　白马瞥见床边摇摇欲坠的花朵，捺下几片柔软的花瓣，贴到温热的穴口，纤薄的花瓣贴着腻热的肉壁，黑羽呜咽一声，“你不能…这太超过了。”  
　　  
　　他细密吻着黑羽柔软的颈侧，他把手指抽出，被揉湿的入口里咽着花瓣，“你可以拒绝我三次*，现在，还有两次。”他一边说着一边扒开了黑羽腿弯余下的裤子，一手揽住这双光洁肉的长腿，在怀里笔直的小腿间解开裤子。  
　　  
　　“哈……你这是什么奇怪的性趣，”黑羽细白的脖颈蹭着床，颤抖地哽泣，白马将人抱起，分开双腿跪在床上，在他身前跪下，嵌入双腿之间，让黑羽的大腿卡在自己大腿外侧，双手抱着自己的腰，除了靠在他怀里，没有任何其他的受力点。  
　　  
　　他缓慢的进入，黑羽颤抖着深呼吸，努力放松，白马安抚般吻了吻他烫肿的嘴唇，抬起腰轻轻一撞，黑羽激烈地仰起头，手抓紧床单，湿腻呻吟着，“别这……”  
　　  
　　白马扶着他的腰，开始用力抽插，黑羽垂着头短促地尖叫。这个姿势进得太深，比之前都深，从未被碰触过的部分被强行破开，他有些懵懂的混沌，汗水不知道什么时候滚进了眼睑，无人抚慰的前段渗出点点浊液。  
　　  
　　“你知道该说什么。”他用力挺着腰操干着紧湿暖热的后穴，显得衣冠禽兽。  
　　  
　　“不要了……太多了，”黑羽像被狠狠欺负了，蔚蓝的眼睛湿透了，眼泪流个不停，视界都模糊成斑驳的色块，被极端摩擦时的毁灭快感让他大脑发散，“真的，求你…”  
　　  
　　不知是否是错觉，黑羽看到白马脸上的笑影，可恶至极。  
　　  
　　白马替他解开手铐，深情又凶狠地亲吻，咬着黑羽水红的唇不断撕扯，下体不断挺入温软湿热的肉穴里，黑羽不断流泪，哭到哽咽，在被吻住的片刻后被干到高潮，颤抖着靠在白马的肩上。  
　　  
　　白马在他射精后敏感的身体里冲撞，黑羽想逃离般的向上挣扎，却被对方狠狠地制住，他已经彻底失声，连叫都叫不出来，只能能发出一丝丝哀求的泣音，手指无力的抓乱那软金的发丝。  
　　  
　　  
　　黑羽从梦里醒过来，他正睡在白马探的怀里，而身上的不适让他立刻回忆起之前的那些甜蜜到疼痛的快感，得出一条人生真理。  
　　  
　　长期分居真的不利于感情正常发展。  
　　  
　　*维多利亚女王时期可以拒绝3次求婚  
　　


End file.
